One method for printing images on a receiver member is referred to as electrography. In this method, an electrostatic image is formed on a dielectric member by uniformly charging the dielectric member and then discharging selected areas of the uniform charge to yield an image-wise electrostatic charge pattern. Such discharge is typically accomplished by exposing the uniformly charged dielectric member to actinic radiation provided by selectively activating particular light sources in an LED array or a laser device directed at the dielectric member. After the image-wise charge pattern is formed, the pigmented (or in some instances, non-pigmented) marking particles are given a charge, substantially opposite the charge pattern on the dielectric member and brought into the vicinity of the dielectric member so as to be attracted to the image-wise charge pattern to develop such pattern into a visible image.
Thereafter, a suitable receiver member (e.g., a cut sheet of plain bond paper) is brought into juxtaposition with the marking particle developed image-wise charge pattern on the dielectric member. A suitable electric field is applied to transfer the marking particles to the receiver member in the image-wise pattern to form the desired print image on the receiver member. The receiver member is then removed from its operative association with the dielectric member and the marking particle print image is permanently fixed to the receiver member typically using heat, and/or pressure and heat. Multiple layers or marking materials can be overlaid on one receiver, for example, layers of different color particles can be overlaid on one receiver member to form a multi-color print image on the receiver member after fixing.
With the improved print image quality, print providers and customers alike have been looking at ways to expand the use of electrographically produced prints. In certain classes of printing, a tactile feel to the print is considered to be highly desirable. Specifically, ultra-high quality printing such as for stationary headers or for business cards utilize raised letter printing to give a tactile feel to the resultant print output. Some other instances where tactile feel in the print would be desirable are Braille prints or print documents, which have security features provided there within.
Moreover, print providers have also been looking for ways to efficiently deposit patterned conductive or reflective thin film structures on top of raised printing. Moreover, print providers have been looking for cost effective ways to deposit additional toner on top of reflective thin film structures that have been deposited on top of raised printing.